Nonstop-Samurai Wiki
Welcome all Nonstop-Samurai fans and new players. We strive to collect the most up-to-date info (with screenshots preferably) for your specific needs and/or wants. So if you have any questions, concerns or changes you would like to see made please feel free to message me on Line app or in-game at ɥɔʇıᙠǝɥ⊥ if you're in Sengoku server #10. (Just copy and paste my Line name if needed since it's near impossible to type out. All fancy fonts like my name are found here-https://lingojam.com/FancyTextGenerator. I did not create the generator or it's site, I just use it. I take no credit for it nor responsibility for what anyone does with it.) This is a Fan-made WIKI page for the mobile game Non-Stop Samurai. The information within has been submitted by players. Any information that has not been verified will be marked as (Needs testing) or (Needs specific class to test). Untested or unknown values will be marked with "????" until the data has been collected and confirmed. Since I am unable to place a "Comments Section" on this page for those who wish to "comment" please click the discuss tab ^ and start a discussion about whatever is on your mind. I check the wiki daily and will respond within 12-24 hours. Beginner Tips for New Players * If you intend to buy maga or vip then you should definitely purchase a costume with high gold % for rebirth 2 and beyond due to very high gold requirements for souls. * Don't worry f2p players you can still save the maga you get to purchase at least a 2% gold increase costume between special events or save 2980 maga for 5% Tamamono costume during the event. * F2p players can save maga by doing sacrifice 1 for 8000 gold and doing all dailies. Feats are also great ways to get maga. * Save your magatama for 7-day log-in half price Ameikozou healer. He is very good for beginners and well into end-game. * If you acquire Ameikozou before you buy any VIP lvls it is possible to have 2 Ameikozou in your line-up. * Join a guild as early as possible to participate in guild wars and have access to guild shop for Shikigami Fragments. * Save 200 magatama daily for Sacrifice III to guarantee at least 1 frag per day from guild shop until you get Aoando and all the other Guild acquired only shiki. * Aoando from guild shop is your best all-around end-game healer. * Use talent points collected from sealing often and evenly. * Tapping your character may feel pervy but does give random rewards like talent stones, gems and potions for shiki. * Do as many QF's (Quick Fights) a day as possible because each rebirth requires a higher number of QF than the previous. * Before Rebirth 0 it isn't worth forging anymore than 3000 or maybe 8000 point value gear and only if it's Orange quality. * For best results in GW (Guild Wars) always check within last hour of GW timer on your selected zones and what your guild holds. * Don't be scared to "Donate" Shiki frags to members if you are not collecting the specific frags they wish for or if you already have that Shiki and Do not use it. * Clicking "Auto" on the battle page will cause you to fight bosses every 2 mob kills until you lose to a Boss. * Check Black Market often and refresh, sometimes you can find gems for gold instead of Magatama. * Forge Shiki whenever possible as each Shiki completed will add power to your overall power stat even if you do not intend to use that Shiki. This also applies to Awakening "Benched" Shiki that you don't have in your line-up. * You can send Shiki on up to 12 Explorations at a time for potions, exp and other rewards. Each exploration has a set time limit based on the number of Shiki required. * You can also use explorations to level up benched Shiki to use them for inheriting to higher lvls. Focus all Shiki items on your main 4 until you unlock the last 2 slots. Once you unlock the 5th and 6th shiki slots focus on catching them up. * Once shiki gear reaches lvl 30 you can then use star runes to give their gear star lvls. End-game pro tips * When doing Explorations check for level 2 gems and focus on these using double rewards as often as possible to ensure you receive at least 1 per explore as sometimes you wont receive any otherwise. * When doing your shiki layout remember their skills and what they do whether they are ranged or melee. This has a great impact on your ability to "Complete" seal with the most talent points at higher difficulties. * When doing seal if the stage you are currently on is too difficult choose a lower stage. The lower stages give less stones but give more buff items to help complete that stage. The enemies will also Increase in difficulty at higher stages. * After rebirthing at any lvl be careful not to waste stones collected from dojo by refining too early. * Shikigami Deification should be done at level 99. The required materials are Power Stone for your shiki and Resentment Stones. Power Stones can be earned through lucky wheel and the recharge event. Resentment can be earned daily through Hyakki Yagyō. (Verified by the Devs through Facebook Messenger) Smelting/Forging * To turn off auto-collect click battle, then the config tab and un-check any color gear you wish to auto-sell for gold. * Some things like transfer and rebirth require smelting a specific amount of gear so it's good to leave white and green collection on until these requirements are met and then turning off white and possibly green auto-collect. * Smelting is a good way to acquire higher tier gear but check the stats for each piece before just "throwing it on" as some gear may drop stats you really need even though the overall effect is higher power. * Smelting earns you forge points in incremental points based on the quality of gear you smelt. * White = 10 Green = 20 Blue = 50 Purple = 100 Orange = 200 Gems for Equipment * Gems can be forged to create higher quality, stronger gems by combining 3 of the same lvl gem of the same type. For example 3 lvl 1 str gems gives 1 lvl 2 str gem and so on.... * Gems give stats as follows, # Level 1 - +3 # Level 2 - +10 # Level 3 - +30 # Level 4 - +80 # Level 5 - +170 # Level 6 - +310 # Level 7 - +500 # Level 8 - +750 # Level 9 - +1100 # Level 10 - +1600 # Level 11 - +???? Souls and Soul Hunting * To acquire souls click bag, then soul tab and finally soul hunt. You can either pray once or x10. The gold spent per pray varies based on color quality indicated below the pray buttons. * If using pray 10 times you will collect multiple souls (usually) until you fail to open the next color. If this happens some colors may close. Once you have hunted as many souls as possible (or you decide that's enough) click bag at the bottom of the soul screen to enhance or lvl up souls. * Souls have enhancement lvls and Exp lvls. They both add +*** but using Exp souls is the faster of the 2 methods so once you have equipped/locked the souls you wish to keep then the rest can be used to increase soul exp for those you have equipped. * When enhancing souls you can "lock" specific souls that you wish to keep and equip to your shiki so that they won't be used for enhancing. To enhance a soul click the soul then you can either use quick add or select souls you do not wish to keep. * EXP Soul values are as follows: *# White = 200 Exp *# Green = 500 Exp *# Blue = 1K Exp *# Purple = 2.5K Exp *# Orange = 5K Exp * Exp gained from using souls to increase exp lvls are as follows: *# Green = 125 *# Blue = 250 *# Purple = 500 *# Orange = 1k *# Golden Spirit = ???? *# Magic cloud = ???? *# Arakami = ???? Stats differences between Classes * The Following Stat increases are based off 1 per point per skill = the following returns. (All stats except for Exorcist have been tested and verified). Onibusha * Strength - 16 hp, 2 mp, 2 phys def * Intelligence - 16 hp, 8 mp, 2 phys def * Agility - 16 hp, 2 dodge, 2 anti-crit * Quickness - 16 hp, 2 mp, 4 phys atk * Endurance - 32 hp, 1 phys def, 1 mag def * Luck - 16 hp, 2 hit, 2 crit Onmyoji * Strength - 16 hp, 8 mp, 2 phys def * Intelligence - 16 hp, 2 mp, 4 mag atk * Agility - 16 hp, 2 dodge, 2 anti-crit * Quickness - 16 hp, 8 mp, 2 mag def * Endurance - 32 hp, 1 phys def, 1 mag def * Luck - 16 hp, 2 hit, 2 crit Exorcist * Strength - 16 hp, 2 mp, 4 phys atk * Intelligence - 16 hp, 8 mp, 2 mag def * Agility - 16 hp, 2 dodge, 2 anti-crit * Quickness - 16 hp, 8 mp, 2 phys def * Endurance - 32 hp, 1 phys def, 1 mag def * Luck - 16 hp, 2 hit, 2 crit Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse